


I AM TAKEN!

by Alex_Fierro



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, MyMaggie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 13:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14380041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Fierro/pseuds/Alex_Fierro
Summary: Alex and Magnus are sitting at breakfast before a girl, Beatrice, is sitting with Magnus.She does something that Magnus & Alex will never forget.(They plan on killing her many times afterwards.)





	I AM TAKEN!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first story :p I also have a Wattpad with only one story (Will be adding some more)  
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/Fierro_Alex

*BEEP*  
*BEEP*  
*BEEP*  
  
Magnus wakes up 15 minutes before breakfast to get dressed, brush his teeth, and use the shower. After he finishes, he walked out into the hall. "Hey Maggie! Wanna go to breakfast together? The others are already downstairs." Alex said. "Sure, let's go." Magnus replied. They walk together up until they reach the elevator, which they used to go down to breakfast.  
  
Once the elevator reaches the bottom floor, Magnus says, "Race you to the seats!" until he ran so fast he must've burnt the bottom of his shoes. Alex turned into a cheetah before winning against Magnus.  
  
"Hey! That isn't fair!" Magnus says, frowning, while taking his seat next to Alex. "You never said we couldn't shapeshift." Alex replies, laughing it off. "Awwwww.." Magnus says in a fake pout.  
  
Alex goes up to get their breakfast. She picks out scrambled eggs, bacon, blueberries, strawberries, and some coffee for herself, and picks 5 hard-boiled eggs, bacon, oatmeal, and coffee for Magnus. When Alex turns around, she sees a girl sitting near Magnus, talking to him. _"I wonder who she is and why she's sitting next to my Maggie_."  
  
Alex walks over, sets her plate of food in front of her, and Magnus' plate of food in front of him. After sitting down, Alex says, "Hey Maggie, who's the girl?" to which Magnus replies with, "Oh, this is Beatrice. She came up to me and we just met." Alex nods.  
  
"Well, Magnus just met me, but i already know him." Beatrice says. "Really? How do you know him?" Alex replies. Beatrice's cheeks become filled with a very, very small shade of red barely visible, but Alex still sees it. "O-oh, uhm, I've seen him around on the battlefield."  
  
"Really? That's cool." Alex says, eyeing Magnus as she turns her eyes back to her plate of food. Magnus taps her thigh, and whispers in her ear, "I don't know her, but she seems cool, so I didn't want to kick her out of the table, but, if she does something that disappoints you, you can kick her out." Alex nods slightly.  
  
Magnus and Beatrice continue to talk, and Alex sees Beatrice put her hand on Magnus' thigh, slowly rubbing it in front of Alex. Alex gets fired up because she's looking at some random girl rubbing her boyfriends thigh, and it's pissing her off.  
  
Magnus looks down, pushes her hand away from his thigh, and says, "What are you doing?" Beatrice starts to giggle, then she smiled, then she leaned in and kissed Magnus on the lips.  
  
Magnus literally pushed her 5 feet away from him, and said, "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!? I'M ALREADY TAKEN!" Beatrice looks him in the eye, right before she saw Alex over her, her garotte in her hands. Alex decapitated her, and said, "NOONE TOUCHES MY MAGGIE!"  
  
Magnus looks at Alex, smiles, then ran to her. "I'm so so sorry Alex! I didn't know she was going to do that! I thought she was just a friend but when she touched my thigh I knew something was going on but I didn't know what it was until she s--" Magnus got interrupted with a kiss on the lips by Alex.  
  
"It's fine Maggie, but if you see her again, make sure you kill her over and over." Alex says, smiling. Magnus and Alex decide to skip breakfast and head into Alex's room. Once they reached Alex's room, they sat on the couch, cuddling, while watching the newest season of 'The Flash' before Alex falls asleep on his chest. He stares at how adorable she looks while asleep, and says, "I love you so much, Alex. Don't you ever forget that."  
  
Alex nods, indicating that she heard him. Magnus smiles and starts playing with her green hair, before he, too, falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! I literally started making this up as I went. I just wanted to write about Alex being jealous but, I wrote this instead. Took my by surprise aswell :P
> 
> Comments/Suggestions to more stories are very appreciated!
> 
> Also check out I_Need_An_Alex_Fierro's page since they are the reason why I started writing in the first place!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Need_An_Alex_Fierro/pseuds/I_Need_An_Alex_Fierro


End file.
